Another Chance With Fate
by Babiesintheart
Summary: Hae Soo had dead. The one who live on is Go Ha Jin. Carrying the memories of the love from a 1000 years ago. She is back and determine to search for her prince. With a clue of the same poem she once received from 4th prince and now it appeared in front of her when she woke up from a coma. Yes, she know. He is here. In this era. Fate is now in her hands. She will find him.
1. Chapter 1

It has been a long time since I last wrote a story.

Amendment: Due to the ending of the last ep. I decided to change the story a bit

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo.

 **Chapter 1: Back to the world she is from...**

 _I wish we have meet at another era, another time._

 _If only, we have meet at another time, maybe... just maybe, we can have the life we dream about._

"Am I dead? Is this where the dead will go? Is this heaven or hades?"

A lady slowly opened up her eyes. Light shone brightly. Struggling to keep her eyes open. She first saw the white ceiling above her. _So I am really dead._ She thought to herself. _This must be the feeling of waking up from death and entering into a new life. I wondered... is the 10th prince and his wife here as well. How about Crown Prince? And Chaeryun?_ Thinking about Chaeryun, an ache came upon her heart. _Oh, Chaeryun, the one and only sister I ever had, if only she was not a slave, and she didn't fall in love with a man like that. A man worthy of death._ Flashes of another man come upon her mind. _Pyeha... Do you still resent me? Do you still hate me? That to my death, you are not here with me. I got so much to tell you. I want to tell you... how much I really love you. And how I first love you. If only the visions... if only I was not so caught up with the vision and done what had been done, maybe, we both will be happiest._ Tears started to swell up in her eyes and flowed down her cheeks.

"Miss? Are you alright miss?" A voice can be heard beside me.

"Seem like you have finally wake up. I am going to call the doctor miss. Your mom has been visiting you for the past few weeks. Worrying for you." Footsteps can be heard walking away from the lady.

 _Doctor? What does she mean by the doctor? Does that mean that I am not dead but back to the 21st century?_ Reality hit her harder than she thought. So she was back. Back to where she suppose to be. Struggling to sit up, she finally has a good look around her. _So I am in the hospital? How long have I passed out? Is it just a dream?_ _My love with the 4th prince, the 4th king of Goryeo. Is it just a dream?_

A man wearing a white gown walked in. Spoke to her. Explained that she had been out for a week. She was saved after a near drown experience by an unknown man. Sent to the hospital in time but remained coma for the whole week. The man had been visiting her along with her mother and before she wakes up, the man had left. The doctor left her after the short explanation and she was left to her own thought.

 _A week had passed. Just a week but I had been living in Goryeo for 10 years. 10 years of suffering. 10 years of confusion and sense of loss. 10 years of friendships and loves. And it just took a week for all of it to be a dream? It feels as real as I am breathing right now._ Tears once again flow down her cheeks. A sense of lost and regrets once again hit her. How she miss him? The man she loves yet hate at the same time. She loves the 4th prince Wang So but hates the 4th king Gwangjong. How contradictive she was. She promised to stay with him and he promised to make her his one and only queen in his heart. But all of it was gone in a flash. Unspoken words, broken promises, struggles with those who were against them. _If only, I had trusted him more. Be the comfort that I had promised._

Moments later, her mother came to visit her. Hugged her. Kissed her. Telling her how much she missed the bright and cheerful Go Ha Jin. She was so worried and she told him how debtors came and knocked on her door but she managed to chase them away and called police on those people. It feels good to have someone who loves her with her. Her mother that she missed. She will never take her mother for granted anymore.

One week came by. She was told she can finally discharge. Feeling lost. She packed whatever things that she has with her. Her mother will be picking her up later on. As she was packing, suddenly she saw a slip of paper among her clothing. It was a poem written in hanja " _When the water has run dry, sit and watch for the rising clouds."_

 _No, it wouldn't be..._ Hand shaking holding that piece of paper. With unbelief, she repeated the words again and again. _How could it be? Why is this among my belonging. Is he here? But it couldn't be?_ Shaking her head, she saw her mother came in the room.

"Ha Jin-ya, have you finish packing up your stuff? We are leaving."

"Umma... Do you know who put this piece of paper here?" Turning to face her mother, she lifted her the piece of paper. Showing her the poem even though she doubted that her mother can understand the words written on it.

"Huh? That strange. Maybe is that young man who saved you leave it behind? Quite a handsome young man. Too bad he did not come today. He was here every single day the past 1 week. Asking how are you doing? Helping me to settle all the paper works and offered to pay for your bill. Yesterday he was here before you wake up but he left in a hurry, leaving his name card behind. Saying that he would not be able to visit anymore due to an exhibition he is having."

"A name card? Can show it to me, Umma?" Her mother took out a name card out of her wallet, passing it to her. She took over the name card. Looking for a clue of what she is searching for.

 _Wang Seung-Gi. Professor in history and astronomy and archaeologist in practice. Even the name look so familiar with him._

"Ha Jin-ya, are you ready to check out? We got to go already." Snapping out of it. She looked at her mother. Shakingly she kept the name card and the poem in her pocket of her jeans. "Yes, umma!" She smiled, took her bag and walked out of the room. The door shut behind her.

 _Maybe... it is just a coincident? No... I got to find out the truth. Maybe I should really look at the history of Goryeo... And maybe, I should visit this man. Who is he? Is he 4th hwangja-nim?_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't owe Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo. Though I wish So is mine!

Author note: I hope you all will forgive me if my language is not up to standard. If possible, I wish to write this in Chinese. Like how Tong Hua wrote the novel. But it would also mean less readership. I wish to share my idea and my imagination with everyone. Thanks for those who review this story. I wish to keep this short. To complete this story. Continue to leave me a review. It really makes me very happy. 3

Chapter 2: Don't ever forget

" _That day… You claimed that you have forgotten what you want to say, you never forget is it?"_

 _So stepped closer toward her and whispered, "I love you."_

 _With a smile, she leaned in to give So a peck on his lips. "Next time, don't forget it."_

It is the same dream again. How many times had she dreamt of him? It seem like yesterday when they were still smiling at each other, accepting each other, promised to never lie to each other. When did it all change? Now she is back. Back to where she suppose to be. No debtors chasing after all. No ex-boyfriend for the first thing she did after she woke up from the coma was to send him a text, to say she will never ever want him and her ex-best friend in her life ever again. She will treat them as if they never even know one another since the beginning. Yes, she has learned to be ruthless. To know when to break a toxic friendship. The death of Chaeryung had taught her. There are times, betrayals must be cut off. It took her sometimes to accept her death. The one and only younger sister she ever had in Goryeo. The very one who caused her to finally decided to leave the palace. To finally said enough is enough. But how it hurt her. She supposed to be able to leave another 10 more years yet the pains of being separated from him. To hear him said that he never ever wanted to see her again. To see the hurts and disappointments written on his face. For him to shake away her touch. Turned away from her. She thought she would be the one who was angry and upset with him for beating Chaeryung to death like a dog. Yet, when he sent her away. Giving her that one wish that she ever asked for. She wished, she could go back to the time when they looked and viewed the stars of Goryeo together. She wished she trusted him more and comforted him like she had promised. But she knew… She broke the promise first. It wasn't him. Chaeryung could be killing him next. Like how she poisoned King Hyejong and King Jeongjong. She thought she knew him but how wrong was she. Just like the time… she received that poem from Baek Ah. She never knew he could write so well. The poem that gave her hope till her very last breath.

That poem… She remembered. Seeing it appeared in the hospital. Couldn't it be a coincident right? In this era, no one writes hanja anymore. At least not in Korea. Rising up from her bed, she walked toward her dressing table. Opened up her drawer. That piece of paper. Folded neatly together with that name card of the mysterious man who saved her and visited her in the hospital. It has been 3 days since she discharged from the hospital. Her mother had mentioned she had given that man her number but not once did he call. He visited her every single day yet the moment she discharged from the hospital, the man disappeared in the thin air like he never even existed in the first place. No, something was wrong.

She tried. Really very hard. To forget. That life of her as Hae Soo. Maybe it was just a dream. She tried to google, on Goryeo and King Gwangjong. It had been 1000 years. Many of the historical records had been destroyed. The capital of Goryeo was in Kaesong. It was a place she couldn't go as she wishes. The tomb of King Gwangjong was unreachable. It was like fate wanted to separate them. It hurt. To know that she can't even visit that one man who ultimately holds her heart. Till the very end. She wishes she can tell him that she love him. Deeper than he ever knew. She was willing to go back to him. Just to feel his tender touch and love again. To be the only queen of his heart. The history she read told her, he was married to Queen Daemok and had 5 children with her and it only happened 3 years after her death that his first child was born. She truly wanted to believe, that he kept his promise even if he never told her what happened on his wedding night. That time when she cried in her chamber and dreamed of being his bride and queen.

Now all of this turned out to be a dream? With no records of Hae Soo. She couldn't prove her existence. At least she knew. The 8th prince was alive. The only prince that So killed or is her? Was Won. She did remember telling 14th prince to pass a message to Baek Ah and she really hoped with all her heart that this man, died with regrets knowing that till Chaeryung's death, she still hold onto the dream of being married to him even though he didn't deserve her love.

Picking up the name card, she once again read the name. Wang Seung-Gi. She remembered her mother mentioned that he has an exhibition to prepare for. An exhibition on Goryeo. Is it really coincident or is it fate trying to tell her something about this man?

Well, she can only find out in the morning when she called up her mother to ask for more details. With that last thought, she turned back to her bed, covered herself with the comforter, and hoping to gain some sleep. As hard as it may be… She wished for a sleepless night. Just so that her heart won't hurt so much even if she don't want to ever forget…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't owe Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo.

Chapter 3: Never let go

" _Umma, that man you mentioned he has an exhibition. I have not thanked him for saving me. I would like to pay him a visit to show him be gratitude. Do you know where the exhibition will be held?"_

" _Awww that man? Ha Jin-ya, I can't really remember. He mentioned about Seoul Museum of History. And how you been feeling? It has only been 4 days seem you wait up. Since you have a month of sick leave. Don't run here and there. Rest more."_

" _I will Umma. Love you." Giving her mother a big hug as it has been a long time since then. Well, at least to her… It has been 10 years. Stepped away from her mother, and with a smile, she turned to go back to her room._

 _Her mother has a strange look on her face. Who could blame her? Her daughter is acting weird. As weird as she can be ever since she woke up from that coma. Plus, her daughter has been curious. Asking about that man. But that man, frankly speaking, is one of the most handsome men she ever saw. Polite with an air of aloofness. He had been there for her daughter when that useless boyfriend of her abandoned her. She knew it when she saw a bad man. That ex-boyfriend of her was truly not trustable but her daughter's kindness and love had blinded her. That reminded her so much of when she was young. When she loved, she loved with all of her heart. Yet her husband abandoned them. Well, she would not complain if her daughter ended up with that man. That man showed a kindness in his eyes. He was there to help her when she was lost. Though she found it strange that a complete stranger will stay with her to care for her daughter. When she shared about how her daughter was left with debts and chased by debtors and how those debtors have been finding her. That man offered his help. Her daughter's house was saved. The debts were cancelled. She was grateful though she found it a mystery that after he said he got an exhibition to tend to, he just disappeared. Oh well, then she got to pray hard now. For her daughter to find her a good son-in-law like that man. One could wish for happiness for her only daughter, right?_

Walking down the street. She has travelled quite a distance to reach this museum which surprisingly is holding an exhibition on Goryeo Dynasty. Standing outside this museum, she was never one who was interested in history.

When she travelled back in time, she couldn't even remember her history well. It became her downfalls. Those visions, those fragments of history stories that she remembered her teacher shared. She regretted never learnt in depth. She regretted misjudging him. Histories were always written by winners. He might be a winner when he became a king but because of her, he fought to keep his rightful place. He was one of the longest reigning kings, surpassing King Taejo. But he fought hard for it. She never thought, the king that she remembered as the king who killed his brothers, would be the same man that was forced to give the final strike to release his brother from the pain to send him off to the afterlife to join his wife. She was naive. Both Jung and her and it only served to drift the 2 brothers apart even more. When she tried to save Jung by defiling his order, he was livid. He didn't wish to fight against his brother. It was later when she lived with Jung that she knew the truths. He was challenging So in the court publicly. Questioning his rightful claim to the throne. So did what he could to stop the bloodshed for what Jung did, he could be charged with treason. When Jung brought the soldiers in with him and showed the decree from King Jeongjong, the look of unbelief and anger, she can remember it clearly. He was indeed turning mad. Mad with anger. He refused to accept that decree. He wanted to turn Jung away. When he questioned her, she said that was what she want. She desired freedom from this cage. She couldn't be with him anymore.

" _A marriage? You said you don't love him. First Wook, now Jung? So who am I to you? I guess, I am the deluded one. If that what you want, this is what I will give you. Truly, I will never see you again."_

The very same word he said when he questioned her about the engagement between her and Wook. The hurts on his face and in a moment, the same face he gave her on the night of Eun's death. The same face of indifference. Even on the day she left, she could clearly remember the look on his face. That same look that she saw during the rain ritual. So that what the vision of about? He was turning into King Gwangjong because of her.

She strolled into the museum. A huge banner hanging on top of her. It is an exhibition that showcases the artefacts from 1000 years back, along with a section that designated for the showcase the Monarchs of Goryeo. She bought a ticket, the counter lady shared that there will be a guide that will walk around to explain the history of Goryeo and helped people understand how Goryeo was like. She gave a knock after passing the money to the counter lady to pay for the ticket and showed the name card, asking about Wang Soong Yi.

"Oh, Professor Wang? Well, he will be giving a talk on Goryeo's history at the lecture hall later on at 2pm. The ticket you purchased included it. He is a man who knows a lot about Goryeo's history. Those artefacts that are on displayed were parts of what he discovered when he travelled to the Korea. Hope you enjoy the talk later. He is very famous overseas as well. For being at such a young age of 30. He is known as a prodigy of history and could even write in hanja. Amazed is it?"

"Hanja?" A look of disbelief clearly showed on her face as the lady continued.

"Yes, hanja. Those that worked with him especially those in this exhibition shared that he met with an accident as a teenager and was in a coma for a year. Suddenly he woke up one day and started to write in hanja and spoke in another language that was slightly different from modern Korean Language. He was so interested in history that he decided to major in history and archaeology. At the age of 20, he already graduated from University of Seoul. Besides the fact that he was a genius, he was also very handsome." Giggling away like a little girl, the counter lady caught herself when Ha Jin was staring at her.

"Sorry miss, for losing my composure. Hope you enjoy the exhibition. Do follow the guide if you wish to understand more before going for the talk. Have a nice day!"

 _Hanja? How could it be?_ Trying to hold herself as she walked away from the counter and entering the exhibition hall. _It is too much of a coincident. In a coma and wake up behaving like a different person. Couldn't it be him, right? Even if it is him. Will he remember me?_

" _How I wish we will meet in another time and era?"_ Yes, she remembered what she wishes for. She never wishes to forget. Instead, she wished for another chance. If they ever meet again. She wished for another chance. If she can meet him ever again. This time, she will embrace him and she will truly never let him go.


End file.
